Forever
by Heartsafire
Summary: Elizabeth and Lucky get together again, even though she might be pregnant with Nic's baby!


"No!" Elizabeth cried anguished. She had just been told something that no mother wanted to hear - her son Jake had leukemia.

"How can this happen!" she yelled through her tears. "Whyyyy!"

"Oh Liz!" Lainey attempted to comfort the distraught woman. 'These things happen, do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Liz cried harder. She sniffed. "Yes, oh Lianey, I have a terrible confession to make!"

Elizabeth through back to all the months of agony and stuff. "I've been living a lie!" she said dramatically. "Jason isn't really Jake's father!"

"Jason is Jake's father?" Lainey gasped.

"No, no." Liz said. "I only told some people that he was, but the truth is -- Lucky's the father!"

"No!" Lainey gasped.

"Yes." Liz replied tearfully. "I was blinded by my love for Jason that I lied to the man who has truly loved me all these years, the REAL father of my children - Lucky!"

"Liz, what are you doing to do?" Lainey asked.

"I don't know." Liz said." I have to do something." She looked beautiful, mascara all around her eyes, tear tracks through it. A true broken-hearted maiden. "Jake needs a bone-marrow transplant and only his real father can be the donor! I have to tell the truth!"

There was more to the story there. Liz wasn't telling anybody the whole truth, and that truth was that although Liz loved Lucky, she was in love with another man as well. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lucky, the man of her dreams, but a dark and sexy part of her was in love with Lucky's brother, Nicolas. Nicolas was rich and dark and sexy, everything she had never admitted she wanted in a man. What he had was the same thing that had attracted her to Jason all those years, except with less gunfights.

And there was more. What Liz had been afraid to admit even to herself...she had woken up sick for a week now in the mornings, a feeling she was familiar with. She was pregnant! She knew she was...but it had been Nic that she'd slept with, not Lucky. Even if Lucky stayed with her after finding out she'd been lying to him about all this, he'd never forgive her for sleeping with his brother!

Later that night, Lucky found her crying on the couch. "Liz what's wrong!" he cried, kneeling at her feet. He hated seeing the beautiful woman of his dreams in pain.

"It's Jake." she sobbed. "He's dying!"

"What!?" Lucky shouted. He could feel his heart stopping.

"He has leukemia! And he needs a bone marrow transplant from..."

"From his real father." Lucky guessed grimly. "Look, I hate Jason but you know he will give anything for Jake."

"No, no! It's you." Liz admitted, feeling a great weight coming off her chest. "You're the real father Lucky, I've been lying this whole time."

"What?" Lucky stood up quickly. "I'm Jake's father?"

"Yes, I only lied because...i wanted Jason to stay with me. But I realize now how foolish I was being, I love you so much more than that! I just didn't know when to tell you..." Liz cried into her hands. "Oh Lucky I'm so sorry for leading you on, please don't leave me!"

"Oh Liz..." Lucky had tears in his eyes as well. He couldn't believe it - that little boy that he loved so much really was his son! "I would never leave you!"

"You won't?" Liz asked.

"No." Lucky said. "Look what you've given me, these beautiful boys and SO MUCH love, I love you so much, I would never leave you. Let's go to the hospital right now and help Jake!"

"Oh Lucky." Liz cried, and kissed him passionately.

Lucky held her close and pulled her top off. He loved being with her, every inch of her. Lucky licked her all over her milky skin, so beautiful. Liz gasped and cried in Joy as Lucky took her, right there on the couch. They made love for hours and hours and then went to see Jake at the hospital.

Jake looked small in the hospital bed. Lucky had gone into the other room to give his bone marrow, Liz kissed him goodbye.

While she was in the hallway of the hospital, she was startled when Nic touch her on the shoulder.

"Nicolas!" she cried.

"Liz." he said. " I heard Jake is in the hospital. Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine, Lucky is given him a transplant now."

"Well that is good, then he will be okay."

Nic tried to pull Elizabeth closer. "No!" she said. "No Nic we can't do this anymore, I do love you but I love Lucky as well and we are getting married, I can't cheat on him anymore."

"But you love me!" Nic said. "And I love you, why won't you be with me?"

"I just can't." Liz said, and left.

Nic was angry. He couldn't believe Liz was leaving after everything, after all the passionate love they had made in his castle. He loved her and knew she loved him, yet she was choosing his brother over him.

Lucky came out of the hospital feeling weak, but happy. He greeted Liz in the hallway. "The doctors said Jake is going to be fine!" he said happily.

"That's wonderful!" Liz said, and threw herself at him. They kissed happily in the hallway, before Liz pulled back. "Lucky let's get married!"

"What?" Lucky said.

"Yes, let's get married right now! I love you and you love me and Jake is our child! Why should we wait?"

Lucky looked at the woman of his dreams and sighed. "If that's what you want, darling...first thing tomorrow?"

"Yes, she said. "I'll tell everyone!"

The next day, the church was packed. Everyone had managed to make it despite last minute arrangements. The church was jammed pack with practically the whole of Port Charles.

Nobody could keep their eyes off Liz, she was stunning, even Carly thought so. She had a white dress that she had worn previously but had spent all night altering so that it was even more beautiful. Cameron and Jake were both all snug in their little tuxedo's. Lucky looked amazing as well.

"I can't believe we're doing this again!" Liz whispered excitedly. Lucky just beamed at her, too happy to speak.

"If anything has something they would like to say, speak now or forever hold your peace!" the priest announced. There was a total silence and then!

"I do!" somebody shouted from the church doors, and everybody gasped. They turned to see the one and only Nicolas Cassadine standing at the church entrance. "Elizabeth, my love, you CAN'T marry Lucky!"

"Why not?" Lucky yelled.

"Because Elizabeth is in love with me!" Nic yelled back. "And I love her -- Liz, tell him about all the passionate love we made!"

The audience gasped. "Liz how could you!" Lulu cried.

"It's true." Liz admitted tearfully. "Nicolas and I did sleep together, several times, and I did love him -- but Lucky, you're the man I want to marry! You're the man I want to have a family with!"

Lucky waver, uncertainly. He thought of how beautiful Liz was and how happy she made him. " I don't care." He announced loudly. "I don't care that you slept with my brother, I still want to be with you forever!"

Nicolas left the church angrily, and Liz and Lucky kissed, now happily married.

During the reception everyone ate cake and laughed about how exciting the wedding had been.

"Everybody ready!" Liz yelled, and threw her bouquet! There were squeals of happiness and fighting women, all wanting the bouquet. But the person who caught it wasn't even trying -- Lulu.

"Oh!" Lulu said, blushing. She caught the eye of several young men in the crowd. Liz and Lucky nudged each other. "Go on sis." he urged her. "Today's a great day for romance." He and Liz shared a happy smile.

"I'm going to take the boys home." Liz said, ecstatic. "Are you coming?"

"In a bit." Lucky said. "I'm going to go for a walk, to think things over, I can't believe every I've ever wanted is happening."

Down at the docks, Nic was brooding. He couldn't believe how bad things were going for him. He had thought he had found true happiness in Liz, for the first time after Emily had died and the other one had lied to him. Btu no -- his own brother had taken his happiness away.

Speak of the devil. Lucky came walking around the corner. "Nic!" he said in surprise.

"You!" Nic said, and turned away. "You've ruined everything!"

"Oh Nic, I'm sorry." Lucky tried to comfort his brother. "I know what's it like to be in love with Liz when she loves another man!"

"I know you do." Nic sighed. "But there's something else. You know I love you like my brother as well, and seeing you marry Liz...I can't keep it a secret any longer."

"What?"

"It's Liz...she's pregnant. With my child." Nic said.

"What!!" Lucky cried. He slapped Nicolas hard in the face. "Don't lie to me Nicolas!"

"I'm not!" Nic yelled. "It's true--I found the pregnancy test, and I know you two haven't been sleeping together, because she's been sleeping with me."

"Oh no." Lucky hung his head. "What now?"

"I want to keep the baby." Nic said. "I don't have anything else! You've already taken Liz and she was all I had, at least let me keep the baby."

"It's not my decision." Lucky said. "Liz is the one pregnant, what happens is up to her."

"Of course..."Nic sighed. "Will you talk to her about it for me? I don't think she'll want to see me after what I did at the wedding?"

"yeah, okay." Lucky said, and hugged his brother before he went home.

Liz was waiting for him at home, the boys all tucked in bed. "Hey sexy." she said when he came in. Lucky had to try very hard to control himself.

"Wait Liz." he said when she came over to him. "There's something we need to talk about -- Nicolas's baby!"

"What?" Liz gasped.

"Nic told me that you're pregnant, and it's your baby! Were you going to lie to me about that as well!"

"No!" Liz cried. She clung onto Lucky dramatically. "Lucky no, I had a test done while you were in the hospital with Jake, I'm not pregnant after all! The test I did at home was wrong!"

"Thank god." Lucky sighed and scooped her up in his arms. He twirled her around while she laughed and laughed and then kissed her deeply. He held her close. "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too!" Liz said happily, and they made love all night long.


End file.
